Chocolate
by noonewillrecall
Summary: Dean/Castiel. Sequel to "Salt." Castiel continues to have new cravings. Dean is craving something now too.


Castiel had a new craving... Chocolate. This time Sam and Dean were getting increasingly worried about Cas' intake of sugar, the last thing they needed was a hyper angel. It couldn't be prevented though, as Castiel ordered chocolate cake wherever and whenever they stopped to eat.

Cas sat opposite the brothers in a cheap diner, chocolate icing smeared on his lips and jaw, crumbs gracing the collar of his trench coat. Sam looked over at Cas with amused eyes.

"You know I think I preferred it when you didn't eat."

"I think what Sam means Cas, is that you should learn to use a napkin."

Dean laughed and handed a napkin over to Castiel, who wiped around his mouth. He then licked his lips, enjoying the sugary taste. Deans' eyes trailed the movement of his tongue greedily.

Unfortunately, Dean had also begun to crave something. He craved Castiel, more than anything else right now, and he wanted him. Ever since that night when Cas had made him cum harder than he had in his whole life, Dean had wanted more. What was disappointing was that nothing else had actually happened since then, they had hunted together and eaten together and Castiel acted as though nothing had happened. Dean kept dropping subtle hints but to no avail. He was incredibly confused. Although Cas had said it was just an experiment, something to help him satisfy his craving, he had also smiled and nodded afterwards when Dean suggested they do it again.

It had been almost three weeks and Dean was getting frustrated. No matter how many times he strutted around in front of Cas, wet and steamy from the shower with just a towel, Cas apparently hadn't been affected. Dean wanted Castiel and he didn't want to wait any longer, he needed a new tactic, something more obvious, and he knew exactly what would press the right buttons.

A day later when Castiel fluttered into the Winchesters motel room, the sight that greeted him left him utterly speechless and the aroma that filled the room practically made him swoon.

Dean lay completely naked on his bed, covered in something that to Cas, smelt absolutely heavenly.

"W-what is that?"

"This Cas, is chocolate fudge sauce."

Castiel stood in awe for a moment, his eyes trailing over Deans' body slowly.

"I've never tried that before."

"No? Want to try some."

Castiel visibly gulped and Dean grinned, immensely pleased with himself at the reaction he was getting.

Cas nodded and took a step closer before stopping and frowning.

"Where is Sam?"

"He's gone to the library and then to get some take-out."

Castiel eyed Dean cautiously then nodded again. He walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it, reaching his hand out to Deans' chocolate covered body before pulling it away again.

"Go ahead Cas."

With movements which were agonisingly too slow for Dean, Cas leant over and licked a smooth trail up the centre of Deans' chest. He groaned a little and pulled away, licking his lips to savour the sweet sugary taste. His eyes grew dark with hunger and lust. Dean smirked.

"So?"

Castiel didn't reply, in frantic movements he stood up and removed his trench coat and jacket; eye's never leaving Dean for a second. In a few more bursts of movement, Castiel was completely undressed. Dean had to take a moment for everything to sink in. He was laying naked on a bed, covered in chocolate whilst Cas stood over him equally as naked, and fuck he was beautiful. Castiels' skin almost seemed to glow; his slender form smooth but strong and his hair windswept. Dean just had to reach out to touch him, running his hand down Castiels' arm, smearing sauce as he went.

It was then that Castiel pounced on Dean, pinning both his wrists above his head and attacking his chest hungrily. Dean gasped at the feel of Castiels' skilful tongue, licking the chocolate off his skin with fervour. Dean was painfully hard, every little bite or lick of Castiels' mouth seemed to send an intense spark of electricity through his body right down to his groin. He began rubbing his erection against Castiels' stomach then moved one leg between Cas' warm thighs and started to thrust upwards causing delicious friction. Castiel looked up, his face full of pure desire, his lips red and glistening. He looked totally fuckable.

"Dean," Cas panted roughly "are you sure about this?"

"I'm covered in chocolate sauce here you idiot."

Castiel smiled and leant down to whisper just below Deans' ear, his hot breath ghosting across Dean's neck.

"Roll over."

Dean shuddered with excitement and complied. He moaned when he felt Castiels' fingers rub at his opening. Suddenly it occurred to him that he didn't have any lube and he turned his head to tell his partner. Castiel however, was using his brain; someone had too seeing as Dean had lost all sense of anything apart from Cas. He coated his cock with chocolate sauce and with a low growl pushed his way inside of Dean. The lack of warning made Dean gasp and groan, the pain a surprisingly welcoming edge to the pleasure. The feel of Castiel filling him so much was overwhelming and Dean realised that his moment in heaven wasn't going to last very long.

Castiel was breathing harshly as he thrust deep and hard inside of Dean, he used one of his hands to dig his nails in and scratch down Deans' back. Sparks of pleasure ripped their way through Dean as Castiel hit his prostate dead on at the same time. Dean screamed, clenched and came, whimpering Castiels'name as he rode out his orgasm. Cas moaned and slammed his hips forward uncontrollably, spilling hot cum inside of Dean.

Both men collapsed in a heap on the bed, gasping and twitching softly with the aftershocks. Castiel moved off of Dean and lay beside him, breathing raggedly. They both looked at each other and smiled. Dean thought his face might start to hurt if he didn't stop grinning like such a fool. Cas kissed him softly licking his way into Deans' mouth, and Dean enjoyed the rich taste of chocolate from his lips and tongue. They pulled away from each other and Cas looked down and frowned.

"I'm all sticky."

Dean laughed and realised that they were indeed both incredibly sticky and dirty.

"We can go and shower if you want, Sam has some fancy cherry scented shampoo, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we used it, he needs to start using more manly bathroom products anyway."

Cas huffed a little laugh, which made Dean swell with happiness; it was a rare thing to hear Cas laugh.

"I've never tried cherries before."

"We'll add it to the list," Dean laughed.


End file.
